


Hurricane

by Starr_Reborn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Ruby, Don't throw rocks, Don't trust the author, F/F, IT'S TERRIBLE DON'T READ IT I'm only doing this while stuck on other things, Like currently scouring the internet for research, Not here they don't!, OBSCURE A/B/O DYNAMICS ARE OBSCURE, Omegas in places, Other, Other people are in it but fuck them i don't want to be obligated to orchestrate their lives, Possibly Epsilons Iotas Zetas and Thetas, She can't don't lie to me get out, Such as Deltas and Gammas and Sigmas, The author talks too much in the notes, This is Getting Out of Hand, Throw rock hit cinnamon buns, World ruled by Omegas cuz they FUCKING DESERVE IT, a/b/o dynamics, but like, from a casual observer standpoint, it's a drabble, seriously it feels like they get the shit end of the short stick, she A sweet cinnamon roll how can she be aggressive?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starr_Reborn/pseuds/Starr_Reborn
Summary: That one drabble with all them there A/B/O dynamics





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad about this one i really do.

~~~~

There's nothing slow and subtle about the way she wakes. It's a startling thing, gasping and whimpering and drenched in sweat. She wakes suddenly and unwillingly and even still immediately knows what has roused her. It's with no small amount of envy that she glares at Yang and Blake sleeping soundly across the room. Knowing they'll soon be wide awake and in quite the same predicament offers little comfort.

_It's not fair,_  she wants to whine aloud. Because it isn't, it's very very unfair in fact. Why did  _she_  have to sleep beneath Ruby's bed? She and Yang had lived together for years, it made the most sense that  _they_  should share the most immediate space but  _NO!_  The big blonde brawler was lucky and got her own top bunk. Well across the room.

So that scent permeating the air, thick and heavy and  _so fucking good_ , it wouldn't reach her for minutes yet. Minutes she could spend sleeping in peace, minutes without suffering and sweating and shaking wanting craving  _needing_.

Ruby was in her rut and Weiss really kind of wanted to be literally anywhere else but beneath her.


	2. Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When smells get so strong they shake you and wake you from pleasant dreams

It smelled like shivers up the spine. Like the slide of hands over hips. Like secrets whispered in the dark and the heated wet press of lips on salted skin. It smelled, it  _reeked_ , like hot metal and gunpowder and something cloying like flowers or succulent fruit.

It smelled like heaven and actual, literal sin and it was clogging her nose, coating her tongue and throat. There was no air, she could not breathe but for this scent this wonderful thing that made her tremble in her bed. It's something like joy and hunger from a place deep beyond that warms her body. This, all of this, could mean only one thing.

They  _really_  needed to get Ruby on some suppressants as soon as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is named, the story not the chapter, after a song by The Coathangers.


	3. Affect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brave attempt, though futile, and a whining Weiss.

She's panting, the poor thing. There's the finest sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead and, close as she is, the pheromones are overpowering. So she feels sorry for their young leader, she really does, but she just. Smells  _so good_. It takes an indomitable amount of effort and will to resist crawling up onto her bed, curling up under the sheets and just.

But Yang wouldn't appreciate that. She knows, by the way Yang sighs but sits on her own bed watching Blake's approach, that any particularly untoward actions would be swiftly punished. So Blake resists the temptation and reaches out for her team leader.

Weiss whines and whimpers and quietly begs her not to, insisting,

"It'll be worse when she's awake!"

"It's the first day," Blake counters. "And you can  _move_ , you know?" Weiss, already pink in the face, darkens a few shades until she's the prettiest red. But she doesn't move.

Silly girl, she's as affected as the rest of them.

"Ruby," she gets as close as is strictly appropriate for waking the girl. Shameless in her search for the greatest source of that delectable scent. "Ruby you need to get up."

A low rumble of growl is her answer, restless shifting. But Ruby does not rouse. There is a change in Weiss however, the sour misery in her scent softening, sweetening.

Affected indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my most frequent Google searches - affect vs effect. Legit i can never 'member


	4. Hot

It feels like, just over night, her insides have grown. Like her muscles and organs have swollen up and her skin can barely contain it all. It must be an inflammation, because  _boy_  does she feel like everything is on fire. She blinks bleary eyes open and-

"Oh! G-good morning Blake," yellow eyes blink at her, inches from her face, and she thinks this is definitely odd but. But something about a shy grin from the quietest member of the team first thing of what promises to be at least a marginally awful day, it just warms her up. Heats.  _Burns_. So hot everything is so-

_Oh no._

Her body, even with skin stretching too tight, feels stronger and faster and so she surprises herself with her very immediate reaction. A trail of rose petals marks her journey from her bed to the door she's plastered herself against, eyes too wide nostrils flaring body shaking almost uncontrollably. The members of her team watch her half-warily.

Blake standing still at her and Weiss' messy jumble of glorified bunk bed, still grinning so soft and sweet. Weiss sitting up in bed, the sheets pulled to her chin, eyes hazy and hair messy. Yang is looking at her, dopey smile curling at her mouth and chin on her knees.

None of them are moving and none of them have to.

"You guys," taking a breath to speak chokes her. Both hands slap over her nose and mouth. Muffled, " _You guys need to leave._ "


	5. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin is unhelpful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this for the same reason i did What Makes the Roses Red - the startling lack of stories like this that i fail to find out there on the big bad internet. Trend setter right here, feel free to build trash heap effigies of my elegant self.

Ruby Rose literally breaks down the door to his office wearing pajamas and a sleeping mask askew on her head. Her eyes are wild and she's panting like the most exhausted beast of burden. With the sweat beading on her brow and the rising flush upon her face, she's quite a sight to-

_Oh my._

"And good morning to you, Miss Rose." He doesn't think she actually hears the greeting, busy as she is throwing herself into the chair before his desk at sub-mach speed, shouting out,

"Ozpin I need a room change!"

And he's only had one cup of coffee to chase away his lifetime of lethargy and this morning of misery.

"Is this because of your rut?"

"No! It's because of my- wait how did you know that?"

"Ruby anyone with a nose will know that." She curses. Sweet, mild mannered, hyperactive, eager-to-please Ruby Rose curses. Something fierce and angry that trails off into frustrated growls. He should probably reprimand her for the language.

But he's just _so_ tired.

"So you'll let me get the room change?" It's not that he enjoys crushing the hopes and dreams of the rowdy teens attending his illustrious academy. It just. It takes the least amount of energy.

"No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crona19, uuuummmm so sharing is the most caring right? What kind of unfeeling, uncaring jerk would i be to deprive a group of people the ability to share? 
> 
> RandomFanficPedestrian, that would be following a normal thought you could find in the minds of people that are stable and sane, I AM SUPER CHICKEN CHICKEN ARISE and i decided obscure dynamics are more fun see? I have a sick stereo and some cardboard over there, break it down baby!
> 
> Looooooouuuuuuvvvvv yuuuuuu, stay sweet babies ;3


	6. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes knowing what something is and understanding how it works can't keep fear from creeping in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Hurricane that i named this after has literally nothing to do with the story itself, just something about the singers voices wailing away and the driving beat really felt right ya know? Low-key all my shit is connected to music I'm just lame ok get off my back dad

"What. The. FUCK!" She howls with rage, bursting up out of her seat, face full of snarls, growls rumbling in her chest. "Why the Hell not?!"

"Alphas make up a whopping eight percent of the students at this academy, Ruby. I'd be showing wild amounts of blatant favoritism if I-"

"How  _fucking!_ " he really  _really_  should discourage that. She'd never done it before so it'd never been a problem but nasty language could become a nasty habit without proper supervision and. Well, gee, he sure was tired though. Too tired to correct her, too tired to stop her tirade,

" _Blatant favoritism?_  You  _cannot_  be serious. I'm fifteen and you plucked me off the fucking streets to beg me to come here, two years ahead of the youngest students! On top of that you made me the leader of a team of highly skilled, significantly more experienced Huntresses-in-training but this, THIS single request counts as  _blatant favoritism!?_ "

She's got a point. A few in fact.

"What makes this so special, hmm? What makes this harder to handle than any rut you've-"

"Because I haven't you ignorant cuck!" Yup, he'd have to talk to her about her language. That wasn't very fair- "This is my first fucking rut!"

_Oh._

_Ooh._

_Oh goodness._

He goes to speak, and all that comes forth is, "Oh." on a low breath. He sits back in his seat, bracing his elbows on the edge of his desk and folding his hands together beneath his chin. He pauses and thinks and once more goes to speak,

"Oh." and once more falters.

"Yeah,  _oh_ ," all the fury drains from her and here she is, young Ruby Rose, slumping back down into the seat she'd nearly obliterated twice. After she picks it up off the ground, of course. 

"Do you think you're a danger to your team?" Her head whips up and there's pure horror twisting her features.

"I would  _never_ -"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm. I'm just. I really don't know. I..." she stops and starts and stops again. Her shoulders hunch and her thumbs twiddle and it's very un-Alpha-like. And then she takes a deep breath and looks up through her lashes to admit, "I'm  _scared_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't fuckin waaaaiiit~~ to get to the fun things y'all. Are you excited? I is ready. Anywho I've been chilling in boxers in bed for two hours to write out these two short chapter boys so i suppose I'll actually sleep in this bed before the sun rises for once in my vampire life, be sweet my lovelies. ;3


	7. Early Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worries of a doting parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly twelve hours since i last updated. Welp *cracks knuckles*

Yang was his precious princess, so much like him it made him giddy. He'd always wanted to have children, though if you'd asked him as a pup he would have denied it. But, alas, he'd always wanted to be a father, and though he had wanted a son to nurture in his image, his Yang was beyond prefect.

She was strong and fierce, she started fights and won them, but never for nothing. She was not afraid to assert her dominance, though never did so unnecessarily. She wasn't like other Alpha-to-bes, her viciousness matched only by her kindness. She doted on her little sister, was kind and friendly and protective. She was perfect, she was his princess, the little tow-headed Alpha pup he'd always wanted, always dared to dream of even in his darkest days.

And then, at the tender, too-young age of ten, his pup, his Alpha-to-be, went into her first heat.

Because she was already perfect, already so much like him, it really would be too much to ask that she be an Alpha like him. They were rare and that was a fact but she just. She acted  _exactly_  like one. And it's not that he's disappointed, because he isn't he just. Hadn't really expected to be wrong.

Ruby was a different story. She disliked confrontation, avoided fights and rather than assert any dominance often chose to submit to any person puffing up and angry and snarling. And he loved her, he adored her almost as much as she and Yang adored each other. When his precious princess would suffer through heats and he couldn't be there to comfort her, Ruby would step up and take charge and care for her.

And he loved it. Loved her. Loved this tiny Omega-in-the-making that looked and acted like her mother.

He'd grown nervous when her tenth birthday approached and then.

And then it passed without issue. She did not present as anything. And then the next year she didn't present. And when eleven became twelve and twelve into thirteen and then fourteen and  _still_  she did not present, he'd worried. He'd wondered.

Maybe she was a Zeta, truly utterly neutral, with no pheromones to speak of? And that wouldn't be terrible, per se. Just another thing he'd support her on. Another norm he'd watch one of his children defy. And that was ok, that was something he was fine with.

As long as his pups were happy and healthy, everything was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang is what's known as a Sigma (Σ) which is a socially dominant Omega. They're as aggressive as Alphas and that felt like Yang. For the purpose of being wacky and weird i really did not want Ruby to be an omega, like i didn't want Yang being an alpha. So i find a way to compromise, ya welcome.
> 
> On that note, Ruby is a Gamma (Γ) which is a socially submissive Alpha. Ok iloveyoubuhbye


	8. Baby Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is just giddy and Blake is just amused. Weiss is, naturally, having a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line about yearnings as she grew older came to me after work earlier tonight. Err, today.... It's almost six in the morning I got off around three. Like, the, fat fatter thing, it just struck me across the face and i busted out laughing. So yeah. Anywho.

Yang hugs a pillow to her chest, sighing like a love sick fool in an afternoon soap opera as she grins goofily up at the ceiling. She giggles to herself and that about breaks what thin veneer of control Weiss had thrown together. Her emotions explode out of her,

"How are you so calm!?"

"And why shouldn't I be calm?" She drawls and it's all rhetorical. "I've known she-"

"You KNEW?" She shifts to her side, eyeing Weiss like the heiress is crazy or stupid or both.

"I've known her her whole  _life_. It'd be kinda hard  _not_  to know. I mean, she used to help me through my heats so-"

" _WHAT!_ "

"Dude chill!" Yang shouldn't laugh at the flustered Weiss. But she's just so darn cute. And she'd been terrified of  _Ruby_. Sweet little Ruby! Baby Alpha Supreme! Such a silly girl. "It wasn't like that. We'd just, cuddle 'n shit. Nothin' x-rated."

Getting scent marked by dad was always a comfort but getting doted and loved and cuddled by Ruby had been deeply satisfying in those early years. Age had developed that yearning for something more -  _a fat cock with a fatter knot_  - but she hadn't exactly had an eye on eligible Alphas, being underage and whatnot.

Now though, on the cusp of adulthood? Well. She was terribly endeared to Ruby and the team leader had always been  _so_  kind and helpful. What kind of big sister wouldn't return that favor?

A dreadful one!

And, oh Ruby, she'd been so stressed by the scent of them all. Little Baby Alpha couldn't handle a few horny girls! So cute.

_Why I could just eat her up!_

Yang rolls onto her back once more, another smile curling at her mouth, squeezing the pillow tight.

_I think I just might._

"You girls probably  _should_  get out of here," Yang pushes herself up slowly, finding the words as she goes. "Classes will start and. And, err. If Ruby comes back it's probably best I'm here for her!"

The look Blake gives her is something like grudging respect and unimpressed deadpan. It's a wonderful expression and Yang can only grin back at her. Blake shakes her head, huffing or laughing or sighing or  _something_ , but smiling nonetheless.

Weiss does not smile. Weiss scowls and growls and. She's very nearly as cute as Ruby.

"I don't think that's very appropriate." And she has a point but, hmm, far be it from Yang to allow a cute little self-entitled heiress to tell her what she can and cannot do with  _her_  Baby Alpha.

"Oh! So you'd prefer to wait for her instead?"

For a girl so fond of white and blue, she sure does look good in red and pink. Especially her ears, she'd never seen Weiss blush to the tips of her ears before! She really  _was_  as cute as Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey crona19 if ya still there... Member how i talked about sharing? Yeah i thought about it again and fuck sharing. I agree with you a hundred percent. Maybe sharing if this story develops in that way but how my brain is going so far it just makes sense so. Good call bruh.
> 
> Huuuuuummmmm ok i think that's it I'm totally gonna think of something important i should have said later but for now that's all i got folks. So i suppose all that's left is okiluvyabuhbye


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His duty as a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister gave me the talk when i was like nine but i understood what sex was by the time i was seven? I'd seen my fair share of rated r films and i was like Oh! Ok! I get it! So by the time my mum got around to wanting to talk about it i laughed and was like No no you're way late to the party.

"The most important thing to remember is that you are always in control. Biology does not dictate your actions, you do." She'd been expecting this conversation, had overheard it enough when she was younger, he'd never been discreet. Dad had been all convinced she was an Omega and, Hell, even she had! Everyone had always told her how much she was like an Omega. Or a Beta.

It was easy to think they were right. So convinced as they were, so absolutely confident. She's never been the most confident person. About the strength of her body, or speed of her run, or the adoration for her family - those were things unquestionable to her, things less confident and more factual.

She  _was_  strong, because she'd worked for it. She  _was_  fast, because it was an ability meant for her, innate in her existence. She  _loved_  her family, they were hers and she there's and that would always be until death dared separate them.

And everything else was questionable and finite and she'd never bothered sniffing around too much about it all. That was probably a mistake on her part.

And now here she is, having  _The Talk_  with her father. A talk she'd always imagined she'd have with her sister.

_Why couldn't I just be an Omega?_

"And as much as anyone might have you believe, no, you do not have to,  _ahem_ , pop off a knot-"

"Daaaad!" Ozpin was literally right next to her! In the screen,  _in view!_  She wanted to die, Oum strike her down now please? Dad, at least, looked a little flush himself. It  _was_  a little comforting to know that he was embarrassed too. Her dad had just used the phrase "pop a knot" in front of professor Ozpin.

She was totally telling Yang!

"I'm-I'm just trying to be honest! This is serious business!"

"Well stop being so-" blunt explicit gross err, "I-I get it already! I'm not a kid anymore, ok?" Shit. Dad smiles at her, indulgent and sweet and very much  _Oh-Ruby-you're-definitely-still-a-child_ -y. That jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All night last night i thought about this conversation in particular. But mostly the first line. And like how it's mostly just Uuugggu i get it! Cuz that isn't the first time he's said that at all that is something he's made clear often but getting it NOW adds that extra element of embarrassment.


	10. Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because things can't be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be way longer then i membered that i don't owe SHIT so here we are now

She refuses the suppressants. She always heard that mom had never done well on them and that aside, being her first rut it felt wrong somehow? Unnatural?

She'd been given the day off from classes regardless so she wasn't really worried -

"Ruby, you're back!"

_Fuck._

"Yang! I-" there is no time, she cannot even brace herself before she's got armfuls of her sister and she's stuck between the door and a soft place. On one hand, she loves hugs from Yang, always has always will. And on the other Yang still reeks of arousal and that's super duper unhelpful right now.

She's pretty sure she blushes with her whole body. Lucky only her back stiffens. Lucky something like primal visceral  _DO NOT POP A BONER FOR YOUR SISTER_  fear strikes her dead and keeps the embrace particularly platonic. But Yang might linger in her arms too long though that could be a rut induced fantasy and ya know? Fantasies that vanilla are pretty fine with her!

_Even if they do include Yang..._

"Uhh, y-yeah I'm back," she finally pats Yang's back, hoping that might satisfy the blonde enough to consider letting her the fuck go. Yang doesn't.

If she could blush any harder she'd probably start bleeding from her pores.

"Ummm, would you... mind,  _terribly_ , uh, err, letting me go?"

Yang untangles herself so quickly even Ruby had trouble following her and then her sister, her beautiful sweet sister leaps back as if burned, looking incredibly startled and extremely apologetic.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I hadn't even considered how hard- ah, err, I mean how  _difficult_  things must be for you right now. Just look, I've made you all stiff,  _TENSE_ , ahhh, I'm sorry Rubes!"

Did she. Was. Was that.

_Is she making fun of me right now?_

Ruby does not pout, ok? She's an Alpha now - well technically she's always been one, well, not technically more like actually, uhh... - and Alphas are tough and don't pout. So she's definitely NOT pouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More later, after work. Ima get super drunk and write and stuff. Bye for now tho


	11. She Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is a precious thing that should be cherished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend that makes Yang puns at me anytime i mention her. This totally doesn't count but i thought Of him while writing this. Wrote this in like ten minutes, also. I should be sleeping, it's ten in the morning and i went to bed around fiveish but for some reason my body won't let me sleep so here's like twelve words for you to digest.

"Calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down! This situation calls for the  _least_  amount of calming down!" She really shouldn't laugh so she's really trying hard not to. Weiss  _is_  technically right. Especially given how much Yang isn't hiding her craving for cock.

"I suppose," she allows with a shrug and soft grin. "We could always skip and-"

"And do what, exactly?  _Comfort our Alpha!?_ " Weiss looks half horrified after saying that and Blake really can't help laughing at this point,

"Something like that!" Weiss just glares and hisses at her,

"It's not funny!" It's  _definitely_  funny. "This is serious business-"

"It's our Alpha in rut, Weiss. It's just biology at work. In fact, it'll happen again! It's not that big a de-"

"It's a very big  _fucking deal_  what if Yang bangs her STOP LAUGHING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJ(motherfuckin)_Daring(ass)_Do, i hope firstly that what I did to your name comes off as excitedly respectful as i meant it. SECONDLY, you dunno bout ABO? My son. My child. Muh boy. Listen to this apache helicopter....
> 
>  
> 
> MANY EONS AGO the Supernatural Fandom met the Teen Wolf Fandom and they made the fuck out until one of them popped a chubby and suddenly kinks were brought up. The dark obscure kinds that had no names, such as one involving heat cycles and hierarchies similar to a - widely accepted but super duper FALSE - set up of a "common" wolf pack. That, in a nutshell, is ABO, it stands for Alpha Beta Omega. I will explain more about each individual, should you so please, next time


	12. Little Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continual attempts of Ruby Rose to keep ignoring Alpha-like tendencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It literally took me hours to squeeze in more sleep. My body was like "Bench you can't even REMEMBER how many drinks you had last night, just cuz you drank enough water to down a small child doesn't mean you won't feel like shit" so yeah that's what i did last night. How are y'all?

~~~~

The first thing she does - after not whining and definitely not pouting at Yang - is gather supplies for a nice long shower. She thinks it must be a good thing that she's always enjoyed cold showers, she's going to need them pretty badly for the next few days.

She couldn't stop sweating and it was just plain gross!

Oh and they made her less, ahhh, err... Well her dick didn't like cold! And considering how very much it liked Yang, well...

So that shower was blissful in that sense. She got to shrivel up and die a little, clean off sweat, and there were no busty beautiful blondes throwing themselves about making fun of her, ahh, um, Little Rose.

_I think I just thought something that made me hate myself._

So the shower is good, and changing into clean clothes is better. She'd had to do a little spelunking to find an undershirt that was comfortable enough and the tiny almost-too-tight pair of shorts she wears now. They're soft and worn and not very pretty looking but they're  _soft_  and  _worn_  and so damn comfortable.

"I'm back," it's more an obligatory call into the empty room. She'd all but ordered Yang to go to class. So Yang should be-

"Welcome home!"

_... Right where I fucking left her._

Something in her rises up, something angry something other. Something that tries to rumble in her chest as a growl, something that tries to peel back her lips in a snarl. Something that is very upset that Yang didn't listen, as she often doesn't.

It's something she resists but it's still there, beneath the skin in the muscles and bones.

"I thought you were going to class?" She sounds rougher than she should, throatier. Like all the effort to hold back the growling is still shredding at her vocal chords.

"You're more important to me than any class! I want to be here to help-"

"And if I don't want your  _help?_ " The barest bit of a growl churns in her throat when she snaps this at Yang, defiant purple glares back.

"Then I suppose I'll just be a nuisance!"

"That, sweet Yang, is an understatement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJ, lesson number two. Scent glands and scenting. Scent glands are found along the trapezius muscle, the hipbone region, the armpit region, and the inside of the wrists. Scenting/scent marking is usually done between mates and family members, it's basically a way of claiming. During heats it can also be done for calming, Tai used to do that for Yang until Baby Alpha took over. Anywho, the hips and armpits aren't used for scenting so much as just giving off supah dupah pheromones that portray moods!
> 
>  
> 
> I know you didn't actually have time to ask for the lesson but i mean i did ALL that research for myself and now i want to share! So, okiluvyoubuhbye


	13. And She Laughed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the most helpful thing is not helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drank too much again. One of my favorite songs that, according to a friend of mine i sing better than the actual song, is "Drunk Again" by err, Reel Big Fish I think they're called? Just cuz I'm an apache helicopter doesn't mean i can't sing like an adult male!

Ruby crawls into her bed, growls at Yang when she tries to join.

"No," she insists, even despite the way Yang pouts, the way her scent permeates the air and it's so unhappy it makes her skin crawl. Yang shouldn't be sad, Yang shouldn't be sad because of her, she should make Yang happy. "NO!" She snaps and snarls when Yang tries again.

The scent of her misery is sour and prominent. Ruby wants to cry scream weep for being the cause. But she bares teeth and continues to resist. She might always be in control of her actions, but biology and the way Yang looks at her so hurt and yearning, they're nearly impossible to ignore.

Nearly.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"It's not ok!" Ruby insists, still growling. And the scent of Yang is more. Thicker and hotter and just  _more_. It's that physical something that drove her from the room, it's so much and too much and not enough! So she whines and it's worse.

"You should go," Ruby rumbles. "I need to. Be alone."

But Yang persists. She stands too close to the bed and watches and the scent of her is something almost physical, something that croons and cries and presses and pleads but something that, ultimately, is not truly there. So Ruby ignores it and snarls and.

And Yang ignores her.

The bed is full of Blonde and Blonde is curling around her and there's so much too much howcanIevendothisitisn'tfairwhy-

"I said NO!" She squirms and writhes until she's facing Yang and then she shoves-

Yang falls out of the bed. Yang falls out of the bed and lands on her ass. Yang falls out of the bed, lands on her ass, and then proceeds to stare and gawk up at Ruby - peeking over the edge of the bed with equal amounts of open-mouthed gawking - like a fish in disbelief.

Ruby should feel bad about that. Here she is being rude to an Omega but.

But the Omega  _is_  Yang and the look on her face is pretty hilarious...

" _Ruby!_ " Worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super on that "control yourself" D y'all. I think that's a huge thing in the niche of the ABO fandom that gets me is the amount of stories where Alpha A ceases to have any form of control after Omega B shows interest and actively pursues like, nah fam!!!
> 
> DJAAAAAAAAAYUUUUH, DJ muh boi, next lesson. Omegas often nest. Usually in heat, but they'll gather up pillows and blankets and just fuckin veg out in it. It's comforting n shit and it fills some amount of void for a pack or an Alpha or both. BAM HOT KNOWLEDGE ALL OVER YA FACE, ANYwho okiluvyoubuhbye


	14. Head and Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions and how we make them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo darling sweet wickle pickle babies!!!! 
> 
> Growlscout, being a little sibling i have quite literally been donkey kicked out of a bed by my sister's and we all bout pissed ourselves laughing when it was apparent i hadn't seriously gotten hurt in the fly anyway. It's like Tai said, biology is a factor but it isn't what makes the decision for us.

And so Yang throws herself at Ruby in the most literal sense. She tackles the team leader off her bed and they both hit the floor, though Ruby takes the brunt of the fall. Almost, in fact,  _immediately_ , their tangle of limbs becomes a rolling grapple of shouts and grunts.

"Let me! Help you!"

"No!"

"Ruby, just-"

" _No!_ "

"Why are you being. So damn difficult!?" She finally conquers, pinning Ruby to the floor. And draped on top of her, hair acting curtain to block out the rest of the world sharing breath and body heat, it's almost overwhelming. Ruby is fierce and furious, teeth bared eyes almost glowing as she glares up at Yang.

"It's my decision!" She's back to half-shouting and it's so sudden Yang startles and in that half a second, that breath of time, Ruby bucks up and twists and-

She's half mast and Yang doesn't think she realizes it. If she did she probably wouldn't be using her hips and legs to help discourage any sudden movement. If only she'd known sooner she would have...

"I won't let my head make decisions without using my brain!"

... This is the worst possible time to be feeling pride over Ruby's usage of dick puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if i have more lessons to be honest y'all unless there's something specific someone wants to ask. I'm very sorry. SO INSTEAD I'LL TALK ABOUT MY WORLD. 
> 
> Alphas make up a low percentage of the population, just in general. This is but one reason why the other truly obscure dynamics are so much more prevalent in my world - there are more diverse interactions happening than just AlphaxOmega.
> 
> And I'll talk about those dynamics either next time or when they come up. Depends on my memory! Okiluvyoubuhbye


	15. A Good Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs one now and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawl, i used "spunk" in a sentence

They're doing battle simulations today and Jaune is getting kicked around. It's pretty amusing and something that takes her mind off of Ruby dearest and her, ahh, affliction. And it's right around the point that she's about to start cheering on Cardin that she smells it.

Panic seizes her and-

"Hey guys," and it's Yang that drops down next to her. A very sullen Yang that, besides stinking like she'd rolled around in Ruby's clothing for the past hour, is decidedly not a furious, rut-ridden Ruby. But she  _does_  smell like her, fiery fury and rut and all, and she  _is_  sullen. Which shouldn't make sense.

She'd gotten what she wanted hadn't she?

"Ruby kicked me out," she announces and hunches over with a resigned sigh. "She doesn't want company."

Uh huh. There's probably a story behind her grin. But there are more pressing issues at hand. Issues like,

"You stink. What- did you two wrestle each other?" She ignores the chuckles and amused glance from Blake, ignores the way she knows her face pinks, has narrowed accusing eyes only for Yang. And the grin, the one with a backstory, it just grows.

"Something like that!"

If it weren't for the fact that Yang does not smell like sweat and spunk and so many other things, she might suspect the blonde had crossed even the lines that blood draw. Still, she's way too satisfied. It's just suspicious. And gross.

And totally and completely  _unfair_. So she can't help the way she snarls, snapping out,

"Fuck you!" Because she's eloquent and elegant and was raised to be a proper lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes, Jaune is a Delta (Δ) which is a socially submissive Beta. He's the Beta of Beta males cuz like, i mean that just makes sense. Whenever he shows up more he'll do some Delta shit. I GOTTA WORK Okiluvyoubuhbye sweet darlings!
> 
>  
> 
> Title short for "A Good Fuck You" huhu


	16. Fuck You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving as good as one gets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the past three days I've gotten very little sleep. I can feel the exhaustion slowly rotting my brain. So obviously i decided to write this instead of sleeping.

Yang blinks. Once twice. And then rapidly. 

And then she finds herself smiling. She braces an elbow on one knee to cradle her chin in her hand and just lets that smile curl until her teeth gleam beyond the curve of her parting lips. Weiss is beginning to flush deeper darker than ever before. To the tips of her ears roots of her hair and even, _wow_ , the flush is crawling down her neck!

 "Ya know," and Weiss startles as Yang speaks. "Have I ever mentioned how much you make me wish I was an Alpha?"

Such an angry heiress! The way her brows dip and furrow, dramatic and confused but just furious nonetheless. And Yang continues,

"Really it's strange, I've never been inclined towards such a school of thought until I met you!"

Confused confounded _confuzzled_ but still so angry! And maybe, just maybe, there's caution.

 "Really?" She asks but not because she's interested, oh no. Just because Yang knows how to tease out a response.

 "Mmhmm," she hums and nods and her eyes begin to squeeze slightly shut with the way her smile grows. "You're probably the only other Omega I've ever felt such a want, _need_ , to fuck stupid."

 Well well, and so she could flush fuller deeper darker still!

 "So sure Weiss. Fuck me, right? And fuck you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the significant low percentage of Alpha making up part of the population, it's much more common to see female Alphas in my world. As well as the various mixes of Not So Pure Alpha I'll get to show off eventually. Those sweet babies are much sweeter in my world, still expected to be "pants in relationships" or whatever but also can be skirts or booty shorts ya know? Let the thighs fly!


	17. It's Too Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad decisions are bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ever talk to parts of your body? Hiiiieee so here i am here this is do with it what you please byyyiiieee

The shorts were quite possibly her worst decision. Oh sure they were worn and comfortable but BUT they were very tiny. Like. _Very_ tiny. And every other day of her life the size of her clothing had only mattered to the degree that it covered her efficiently. 

But they were sofuckingTINY ok?

So Yang leaves pouting and petulant and Ruby stays hiding behind a bed ignoring her and the scent of Yang's arousal doesn't leave and the shorts, _the shorts!_

So yeah, boners and booty shorts not a great combo. It looked positively obscene, tip poking out of her shorts like that and it was. Getting _harder_. 

_I. I want to touch it._

But that would only make it bigger!

Ultimately, shoving her hands into her hair to grip it in the fistfuls is her only option. And it _still_ doesn't help. Tugging at her hair until her scalp screams makes it _worse_.

 "WHY ARE YOU LEAKING? STOP LEAKING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In many Omegaverse stories they'll be what they are and everyone knows what they are from the get go. I'm just quite fond of the Present to know what you is thingy.


End file.
